Get well soon
by Everhardt
Summary: Ruby is injured during a mission.


**Get well soon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

**A/N: Dedicated to Monty Oum, who was recently hospitalized. Hoping he'll get better soon.**

Weiss turned at the sound of a door swinging open to see team JNPR entering the hospital waiting room. They looked around and came towards her when they saw her.

"We came as fast as we could," Jaune explained. "What happened?"

"We were on a mission," Weiss started. "We encountered a pack of Grimm. It...didn't seem like anything special, but then...a Boarbatusk." She closed her eyes, taking a moment to regain her composure. "Before we knew what had happened, it had already happened. Ruby was on the ground, a gaping hole in her torso."

"Oh my god," Jaune gasped more than he said. Pyrrha clasped her hands over mouth and then took the shaking Weiss in her arms.

After breaking from Pyrrha's embrace, Weiss continued. "We managed to get her here quickly. She's been in the operating room for hours." She then turned to her teammates, Yang and Blake, who were currently just sitting on a bench, staring at the ground. "Neither of them have said anything since."

"Weiss, I'm so sorry," Jaune spoke up after a moment of silence earning a nod from the heiress.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Nora added, her usual bubbly attitude now replaced by an unusual seriousness.

"We'll wait here with you. However long it takes," Ren said, earning a smile from Weiss.

"Thanks."

(**)

Seven heads turned at the sound of a door opening, watching as a doctor exited the operating room. The remainder of team RWBY shot up immediately and stared at him expectantly.

He offered them a weak smile. "She's stable for now. The tusk missed her vital organs and merely broke a few ribs. She's incredibly lucky."

A collective sigh of relief escaped the teens. Blake fell to her knees and started sobbing lightly. Yang fought back her tears and wiped away those she couldn't keep in.

"Can we see her?" She asked.

"She's not conscious right now but it should be alright. Just don't take too long."

"Of course," Weiss replied as she and her teammates followed him.

(**)

It was silent in the room. All that could be heard was the beeping from the heart monitor. Ruby was sleeping peacefully in her bed, with her sister and girlfriend at her side and Weiss at the foot of the bed. Blake was holding her hand and stroking it lovingly as she just stared at her petite girlfriend, endlessly relieved to see her breathing. Words could not describe what she has been through these past few hours. The horror at seeing her girlfriend on the ground, the agonizing anticipation as she waited for god knows how long, the overwhelming joy at hearing that she would live. Now all she wanted was for Ruby to wake up. To look into those mesmerizing silver and listen to her angelic voice.

Blake was ripped out of her thoughts as the door opened and a female voice spoke up.

"Alright, visiting hours are over. Time for you to leave."

After a moment, Weiss nodded. "Get well soon, Ruby."

"You better wake up quick, little sis. Things are a lot less fun without you around," Yang said before she and Weiss walked towards the door.

Blake lifted Ruby's hand up to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. She then leaned over and kissed Ruby's forehead before pressing her own against. "Please, get better, my darling."

(**)

Blake's heart was racing as she rushed down the hall. Spotting the door she was looking for she quickly made for it and opened it. Once inside, her heart nearly slowed to a stop.

There she was. Her girlfriend, fully conscious, reading a book. She turned at the sound of the door opening, silver eyes glistening with joy and a bright smile appearing on her face. "Blake!"

Hearing her name said by that wonderful voice, Blake wanted to rush forward and hug her girlfriend, but she knew that wasn't a good idea. Not with the fresh wound on her torso. So, she just slowly walked over and pressed her lips against Ruby's, who happily kissed her back.

After a few moments, they broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes.

"Ruby!" Both were torn away from each other as they both turned towards Yang and Weiss, who were currently standing in the doorway. A wide smile appeared on Yang's face as she rushed towards Ruby. Blake just barely managed to stop her. "No, Yang!"

"What?"

"That wound on her is still fresh. If you hug her, it's gonna burst open."

"But..."

"No!"

"But..."

"No bear hugs!"

Yang deflated as her arms slumped to her side. But she quickly perked up again, leaned over and gently headbutted her little sister. "I'm glad you're okay, sis."

"Thanks."

"You really had us worried there," Weiss spoke up. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. It still stings but I can handle it."

"I should hope so. After all you're a Xiao Long. And Xiao Long's aren't whiners."

The four turned towards the voice to see a man standing in the doorway. Tall and muscular, a mullet of blonde hair and a short, thick beard of the same color covering his head. Lilac eyes staring at Ruby.

"Dad!" Ruby and Yang both exclaimed happily. The man approached them, two rows of white shining through his beard as he enveloped Yang in a bear-hug, lifting her off her feet.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

"When I heard what happened, I immediately made my way here," he explained as he set Yang down and walked over to Ruby. Kneeling next to her he planted a kiss on her forehead and smiled. "You had me worried there, Rosie."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, you're still alive, after all." He then got up and turned towards Weiss and Blake.

"So, you're Weiss and Blake, huh?" They both nodded. He then smirked and wrapped them both in his arms, nearly crushing their spines. "Name's Taiyang Xiao Long," he said as he set them down. "You can call me Mr. Xiao Long. Or dad, if you like."

"I think I'm fine with Mr. Xiao Long," Weiss replied. "Suit yourself. Oh! Almost forgot. I brought someone else with me." He then walked back out the door. A few moments later, he came back in, dragging someone else behind him. This one was a head shorter than Taiyang, had short black hair and a mustache.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang once again exclaimed.

"Hey, girls." He waved happily. "Good to see you in good health, Ruby."

"Thanks, uncle."

"So," Yang interrupted. "What have you two been up to, lately."

"Ooh, I'm afraid that's a secret," Qrow replied, earning a shocked expression from Taiyang.

"What are you doing, man?"

"What?"

"A secret? What secret? Tell me the secret!"

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"What is it? Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Taiyang sighed. "I'm gonna need some coffee for this."

"I'll come with you."

"Hey, wait! You still have to tell me!"

Weiss just shook her head and followed the three out, closing the door behind her.

Now Blake and Ruby were once again alone. Blake took a chair and sat down next to the bed. "They heard something had happened and dropped everything to come and see you. You've got a pretty good family."

Ruby smiled. "And the best part is that you're a part of that family," she said as she took Blake's hand. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Blake remained silent for a few moments. "It was really scary. I thought I had lost you." She started to tear up and looked down.

"Hey," she looked up. "I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere." She cupped Blake's cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. "Okay?" Ruby asked after breaking the kiss.

Blake smiled. "Okay."

(**)

"WELCOME BACK, RUBY!" Ruby was startled at the yells as she entered her dorm room. Teams JNPR and CFVY, along with Sun, Neptune and Penny, had all gathered in the room, making it look quite crammed.

"What?"

"It's a welcome back party," Yang stated.

"Yang suggested it," Weiss said.

And so, Ruby spent the rest of the night with her friends and family, who expressed their worry about her injuries and their joy over her recovery.

It was a wonderful day and Ruby was still smiling long after everyone had left and she'd cuddled up with Blake in their bed.

"Ahh, that was fun. And it was a welcome change after I spent weeks in that gloomy hospital room. It's good to be back." She inhaled deeply. "I'm certainly not gonna miss the smell of that place."

Blake giggled. "I'm glad you're back, Ruby."

Ruby smiled and buried herself into the crook of Blake's neck. "So am I."

**A/N: Sorry about the title. Couldn't think of a better one.**


End file.
